Tout le monde me vois
by thebestfabulouspotato
Summary: En su primera reunión desde que se convirtió en un ángel, Arthur descubre un misterioso hombre cuya historia le permite descubrir que quizá el cielo no es un lugar tan transparente como pensaba. #frukweek2019: Angels & Demons


**Tout le monde me vois**

Arthur comenzó el día arreglándose como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Tras lavarse la cara y los dientes (aparentemente, la divinidad siempre estaba limpia, pero prefería ahorrarse la vergüenza en caso de que no le aplicara), estuvo un rato intentando domar su alborotado cabello, mas no tuvo éxito en la tarea. Después pasó un rato acomodándose su toga y asegurándose de que su aureola luciera brillante y angelical. Era su primera reunión, después de todo.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, salió de su casa para dirigirse a la localización que le habían indicado. Ahí se encontraban varios ángeles de diferentes jerarquías y funciones, tanto sus superiores como sus compañeros de "trabajo". Matthew, un ángel encargado de realizar procesos curativos, no tardó en acercársele.

–Arthur, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó, con su tono de voz siempre tan dulce y amable. Arthur no había tardado mucho en tomarle cariño.

–Nervioso, supongo. No quiero echarlo a perder –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Si era honesto, estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad de echar todo a perder.

–Todo va a salir bien, tranquilo. Los demonios no son tan malos como uno creería –Arthur le echó una escéptica mirada de reojo, y Matthew rió ante su reacción.

De acuerdo con lo que le habían explicado, cada cierto tiempo era necesario que se reunieran los ángeles con los demonios para discutir sobre el estado de la Tierra. Normalmente debatían cuán necesario era interceder en algunas situaciones (aunque ninguna de las dos especies tenía permitido entrometerse directamente con los asuntos de seres humanos, al menos en la mayoría de los casos) o si creían que era primordial que las acciones del otro grupo cesaran o fueran controladas con más meticulosidad.

De tal manera, los superiores de ambas clases solían acordar las fechas para las reuniones. Estas no solían ocurrir con regularidad, sino cuando se creía que eran fundamentales o si alguien las solicitaba con urgencia. A veces se reunían cada diez años, a veces cada mes.

De un momento a otro, cuando llegaron varios ángeles con quienes aún no había hablado, repentinamente se empezó a mover el suelo, para que entonces descendieran a una gran velocidad. Arthur procuró mantener la compostura, mas no pudo evitar pensar que la tecnología del cielo era tan llamativa como era aterradora.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, los demás ángeles comenzaron a caminar dentro del edificio en el cual se hallaban. Arthur se tomó un momento para observar a su alrededor. El sitio tenía las paredes pintadas de color celeste con algunos detalles en dorado, mientras que las puertas de las diversas habitaciones eran de color blanco. No había muebles en el largo pasillo, mas sí identificó algunas plantas que crecían en la tierra, incluso algunas de menta que desprendían un delicioso aroma.

–¿Dónde estamos? –le preguntó a Matthew, quien le había hecho el favor de esperarlo. El ángel sonrió dulcemente.

–Estamos en la tierra. Es el único terreno neutral que existe, así que se construyó esta base. No está permitido salir de ella sin autorización y los seres humanos no pueden entrar –explicó, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la sala de reuniones. Arthur lo siguió de cerca para evitar perderse.

Según lo que vio al fijarse en las habitaciones a ambos lados del pasillo y lo que Matthew le iba explicando, estas se utilizaban con diversos motivos. Algunas salas de conferencias funcionaban para que los ángeles expertos les dieran asesorías a los más jóvenes para saber cómo actuar cuando tuvieran alguna misión en la tierra. Ciertos cuartos servían de oficinas para llevar a cabo el papeleo necesario para que fuera permitido que un ángel visitara a los seres humanos, y aparentemente el proceso era largo y exhaustivo. Además de esto, se procesaban las solicitudes para cambiar de puesto o de jerarquía, las denuncias y los castigos para tanto los ángeles caídos como los que habían cometido faltas menores.

Así, los dos ángeles continuaron caminando y conversando hasta que Matthew paró de golpe. Fue entonces cuando Arthur notó la gruesa línea desde el suelo hasta la pared. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a su acompañante al respecto, vio a un par de demonios entrar a una puerta abierta del otro lado.

A diferencia de su parte del edificio, las paredes del lugar estaban pintadas de color rojo oscuro, los detalles (que formaban principalmente sombras) eran negros y las puertas lucían como si fueran de algún metal plateado y pesado. Si bien no desprendía un olor desagradable, no le agradaba mucho estar cerca de tal lugar.

–¿Este es el límite con el infierno? –susurró en caso de que estuviera mal hablar de ello. Matthew asintió, evitando mirar esa zona– Supongo que no podemos cruzarlo.

–Se dice que los demonios no pueden, pero nosotros sí.

Arthur asintió distraídamente, aún observando las paredes rojas y las sonrisas burlonas de los demonios en el pasillo. Sin más, se volvió para entrar en la sala de reuniones por su puerta asignada. Habría mentido si dijera que no se esperaba que todos los ángeles hubiesen llegado juntos y puntualmente; en cambio, apenas los dos demonios que había visto estaban en la sala.

Caminó junto con Matthew hasta la esquina más recóndita para tomar asiento. Dado que su amigo no solía opinar en las asambleas y él prácticamente estaba como observador, ambos optaron por no atraer atención hacia ellos. Algunos de sus supervisores como Yao y Ludwig, por el contrario, se habían ubicado al frente.

Arthur se quedó mirando de reojo a sus superiores, quienes parecían rebuscar entre unos documentos, preguntándose si sería apropiado pedirle a Matthew que les hablara de ellos. Según algunos ángeles que había conocido, aunque ambos solían ser muy estrictos e incluso demasiado formales (en el caso de Ludwig, al menos), siempre eran muy amables con los nuevos ángeles. No obstante, más de una vez se había percatado de que Yao a menudo lo miraba de mala manera y Ludwig le huía cuando se topaban. Algo estaba mal, pero no sabía si era una buena opción cuestionar el porqué.

Dejó de pensar sobre el tema cuando escuchó un escándalo cerca del otro lado de la habitación. Al mirar en tal dirección, se topó con una multitud de demonios quienes apenas estaban llegando a la reunión, unos bromeando e insultándose en voz alta, mientras que otros demostraron un silencio sepulcral. Luego procedieron a tomar asiento en su sección establecida, y Yao se levantó de su asiento para llamar la atención de los presentes.

–¿Ya podemos comenzar? –preguntó en voz alta, con una ceja alzada y mirando a los otros con desprecio y casi diría que disgusto.

–Adelante –indicó un demonio alto, con cabello casi de color blanco, unos gigantescos cuernos negros y unos penetrantes ojos violetas. Arthur juró que sintió un escalofrío cuando este sonrió en un patético intento de mostrar inocencia. Le dio la impresión de que Yao se había tensado.

–¿Para qué estamos aquí, de todas formas? –cuestionó uno de los dos demonios que había llegado temprano. Arthur observó que era albino con ojos rojos, que sus cuernos eran más grandes que los del resto de sus compañeros y que también portaba una insoportable sonrisa burlona. Matthew tenía su mirada fija en él.

–Como saben, los ángeles solicitamos una reunión puesto que… –antes de que el ángel superior terminara de hablar, la puerta se abrió para que otro demonio pudiera entrar. Yao no pudo haber tardado más de cinco segundos en reaccionar– ¿¡Qué está haciendo él aquí!? ¡Llévenselo, llévenselo!

Arthur apenas logró ver el cabello rubio del demonio, antes de que el demonio más alto del grupo les indicara al resto que no permitieran que entrara, y la mayoría corriera a echarlo de la sala. El demonio albino, para su sorpresa, no tardó en dirigirse a Yao para encararlo y empezar a gritarle de vuelta. Antes de que pudiera terminar de procesar qué ángeles estaba pasando, casi todos los presentes se habían envuelto en una acalorada discusión.

Volvió a ver a Matthew, quien a su vez se levantó para intentar calmar a algunos de los ángeles que estaban peleando. En ese momento pensó que quizá la divinidad no era tan amable y pacífica como parecía. A excepción de Matthew, claro.

Así, continuó sentado incómodamente en su silla, mientras le dirigía miradas incómodas a los ángeles quienes habían optado por no involucrarse en el conflicto. Por su parte, ellos le dirigieron sonrisas aun más incómodas. En un instante pensó que tal momento estaba ganando como la situación más incómoda que había vivido como ángel, incluso más que cuando Erzsébet lo encontró sacándose las cejas. Tal vez el cielo siempre era así de incómodo.

Ah, qué incómodo.

Finalmente, decidió que la mejor opción sería escapar de la habitación antes de que la mismísima Erzsébet se lanzara al cuello del demonio albino y se llevara al pobre Matthew, quien estaba intentando calmarlos (y claramente, fracasando), por delante. No era una escena que disfrutaría ver, aunque tenía que admitir que contemplar a la mejor guerrera del cielo en acción sí sonaba tentador.

De tal manera, se levantó de su silla, sacudió su toga, se aseguró de que sus sagradas sandalias estuvieran bien atadas y se dirigió a la salida; no obstante, dejó de caminar de golpe cuando escuchó una voz llamándolo a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta, se topó con uno de los ángeles que habían optado por mantener la calma, sonriendo como si sus compañeros no estuvieran discutiendo acaloradamente con sus enemigos jurados.

Los ángeles definitivamente eran otra especie.

–¡Arthur! –exclamó Feliciano, uno de los ángeles con más experiencia de la zona. A Arthur no le agradaba mucho en particular, dada su personalidad distraída y demasiado alegre para su gusto, y el otro en realidad parecía evitarlo, pero supuso que para tal punto era necesario dirigírsele con paciencia y respeto.

Por un momento, pensó que si seguía así, de seguro se iba a ganar el cielo.

Necesitaba tomarse un trago.

–¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja, mientras sus superiores continuaban gritando como niños en un parque infantil.

–¿Puedes ir a calmar al demonio que se llevaron, por favor? Es que es amigo mío.

Arthur primero se le quedó viendo fijamente, procesando si estaba bromeando o si realmente era tan ingenuo como le habían contado. Al notar que Feliciano seguía sonriendo inocentemente, suspiró, reconsideró sus decisiones por un par de segundos y asintió. Mientras el otro ángel le agradecía, se volteó para ir a buscar al demonio en cuestión.

Salió del cuarto de reuniones por la puerta indicada, para entonces observar por un rato a la separación demarcada en el pasillo. Suspirando nuevamente y resignándose a su miserable destino, se armó de valor para cruzar hacia el otro lado.

En un principio, creyó que iba a sentir algún tipo de dolor o advertencia por cruzar el límite, mas se sorprendió al descubrir que nada había cambiado. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió a la segunda puerta (a la par de la entrada de demonios al cuarto de reuniones) para revisar si ahí se encontraba el individuo.

Efectivamente, al final de la habitación se encontraba un hombre, quien estaba dando vueltas mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Arthur optó por no preguntar al respecto. Su largo cabello rubio estaba decorado por un par de cuernos negros, el mismo color de los detalles de su vestimenta, las cuales se distinguían por ser de un azul brillante. Cuando se volteó y lo miró a los ojos Arthur descubrió, al inspeccionar su hermoso rostro, que se trataba de un íncubo.

–¿Qué quieres? –cuestionó el demonio, con un tono lleno de veneno y disgusto. Arthur resistió la necesidad de insultarlo de la misma forma. En su lugar, respiró hondo, cerró la puerta y se acercó a él. Instintivamente, el otro retrocedió un par de pasos.

–Me pidieron que te ayudara –explicó, mirando a los ojos al demonio para demostrarle que no le temía. El mencionado alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo burlonamente.

–No me digas. ¡Qué considerados que son!

–Déjame ayudarte a que te calmes –el demonio soltó una carcajada.

–¿Y cómo vas a… hacer eso? –Arthur sonrió de medio lado, mientras el otro abría los ojos desmesuradamente, confuso ante la reacción instintiva de su cuerpo– ¿Qué hiciste?

–Es lo que causa mi presencia –respondió de la manera más monótona posible. El otro volvió a burlarse de su numerito, para entonces parar de repente y fruncir el ceño.

–No entiendo, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Arthur dio un par de pasos al frente, aún mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

–Si no fueras tan grosero y dejaras de burlarte, ya te habrías dado cuenta.

Pudo ver el momento exacto en que el demonio se percató de su error. Primero parpadeó un par de veces, luego entrecerró los ojos y finalmente, lo miró como si el ángel lo hubiese estafado.

–¡La risa! –Arthur asintió lentamente, y el íncubo lo miró de arriba abajo, como si estuviera analizándolo– No pareces alguien muy amistoso –levantó una ceja.

–¿Y me lo dices tú? –esta vez le pareció que la risa del otro fue sincera.

–Lo lamento. Yao me hizo perder la compostura –Arthur se cruzó de brazos, para entonces recostarse contra una mesa.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos? –el íncubo lo miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño levemente, para luego soltar una risa sarcástica y negar con la cabeza.

–Asumo que eres nuevo, así que no han querido contarte el chisme, ¿no?

–Supongo. Siento que me han ocultado muchas cosas.

–Es el cielo, querido, claro que te van a ocultar cosas.

Arthur no respondió al comentario, más bien se quedó observando al demonio, quien otra vez comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, aunque esta vez parecía que estaba recordando o quizá pensando en cómo iniciar la historia. Si bien Arthur no era una persona entrometida, los sucesos del día lo habían puesto a pensar en cuánto realmente desconocía del nuevo mundo en que vivía. Naturalmente, quería respuestas, y si era un demonio quien se ofrecía a proporcionárselas, que así fuera.

–No naciste como ángel, ¿cierto? –frunció el ceño; nunca nadie le había enseñado cómo se diferencian los ángeles de acuerdo con su origen.

–No. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque no tienes una marca en tu brazo –instintivamente miró la zona, para así comprobar que estaba en blanco. El demonio sonrió–. Una así.

Creyendo haber oído mal, volvió a verlo de golpe, y sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones cuando notó que al arremangarse la camisa, claramente había una marca blanca con forma de unas alas. Justo entonces se le ocurrió que Matthew, Yao, Ludwig, Erzsébet y Feliciano también la tenían. El íncubo no estaba mintiendo.

–… ¿también eres un ángel? –preguntó inocentemente, aún impactado por la revelación. El otro sonrió con lástima.

–Un ángel caído, sí. Convertirme en un demonio fue mi castigo –respondió, sin un trazo de burla, sarcasmo o desprecio en su voz. Aunque Arthur no sabía hacía cuánto había sucedido, se notaba por su tono que aún le afectaba el tema.

–¿Qué hacías cuando eras un ángel? –continuó su interrogación, rogando para que el demonio no se ofendiera o se negara a deshacer sus dudas.

–Lo mismo que tú. De hecho, era el mejor de todos –sonrió con tanto orgullo como nostalgia–. Solo que mi habilidad funcionaba cuando tenía contacto físico con las personas. Tu caso es muy curioso.

–¿Aún funciona?

–Algo así. Digamos que se adaptó a mi papel como demonio de la lujuria.

–Pero ¿sigue haciendo que la gente se sienta bien? –El íncubo rió juguetonamente.

–Sí, pero ahora se sienten _demasiado_ bien.

Primero entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, intentando entender el porqué de su reacción. Ahí recordó que una vez le habían comentado que los demonios lujuriosos no solían pasar mucho tiempo sin coquetear con alguien, así que considero la posibilidad de que fuera algo similar. A fin de cuentas, solo tuvo que apreciar el brillo diabólico en los ojos de su acompañante y la manera en que se mordió el labio para caer en cuenta.

–¡No necesitaba saber eso! –chilló, horrorizado, con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder. El demonio estalló en carcajadas ante su cómica reacción.

–¡Tú me lo preguntaste! ¡Yo solo fui sincero! –respondió entre risas, sosteniéndose el estómago. Ante la mala mirada que le dedicó, su acompañante se rió aun más.

–Ya entiendo por qué te expulsaron –murmuró, con la esperanza de que el otro no lo escuchara, mas juzgando por la manera en que dejó de reír bruscamente, supuso que había echado a perder la conversación.

–Ya hacía falta que me preguntaras por qué me expulsaron, ¿no? –masculló el demonio, con el mismo tono venenoso que había utilizado al principio. Fue entonces cuando Arthur empezó a prepararse emocionalmente para salir corriendo de ahí.

–No tienes que contarme si no quieres.

–Está bien. He estado pensando que tal vez podría serme útil contarles a otras personas –le indicó con un ademán que continuara–. Bueno, como sabes, los ángeles no tienen permitido interactuar directamente con los seres humanos o pueden tener muy graves consecuencias, a menos que tengan un permiso especial, claro. Entonces, yo por mucho tiempo me apegué a esa regla y me limité a supervisar al resto de ángeles con habilidades similares a la mía –suspiró, recostándose contra la pared. Arthur notó que para ese punto estaba mirando el suelo.

–¿Estás bien?–lo interrumpió, temiendo que contar la historia terminara por causarle más daño que bien. El demonio levantó la vista de nuevo y sonrió al notar su preocupación.

–Sí, no te preocupes. Solo estaba pensando –Arthur asintió, y de nuevo le indicó que prosiguiera–. Sucede que un día me avisaron que querían que acompañara a mis pupilos a unas misiones en nuestra zona de la Tierra. Creo que para esa época había muchas peleas callejeras, y querían que fuéramos a apaciguar a la gente. Llevé mis asesorías y me preparé lo mejor que pude porque en serio quería dar una buena impresión, pero… bueno… Las cosas no siempre funcionan como uno lo espera, ¿no? –si no conociera el efecto que provocaría, Arthur probablemente se le hubiese para darle un par de incómodas palmadas en su hombro– Y yo nunca me imaginé que llegaría a enamorarme de un humano, mucho menos del dueño de un bar –soltó una risilla–, pero empecé a buscar y solicitar más misiones para poder verlo, aunque no pudiera hablarle o permitir que él me viera. Con saber que él estaba bien era suficiente para mí.

–¿Te descubrieron?

–No exactamente. Él… bueno, tuvo un accidente cuando iba en camino a su trabajo y terminó en coma. Sé que no debí haber interferido, pero no pude quedarme de brazos cuando lo vi así…

–Oh.

–Oh, sí. Nunca tuve poderes curativos, pero intenté salvarlo, hacer algo porque sabía que no podía pedirle ayuda a alguien más. Igual, por más que traté, no pude salvarlo.

–Lamento escuchar eso.

–Gracias –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa empática–. El mayor problema sucedió cuando se me ocurrió que si no pude salvarlo en vida, tal vez podría recuperar su alma –aunque intentó disimular su expresión de horror, aparentemente el demonio la notó de todas formas–. Me atraparon antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar al limbo de las almas. No lo pensaron dos veces para acusarme de tener relaciones carnales con él, así que creyeron que intenté volver su alma a su cuerpo por eso –mientras más iba narrando la historia, más se estaba alterando. Arthur empezó a pensar rápidamente cuál era la mejor opción–. ¡Pero no lo hice por eso! ¡Jamás lo hubiese hecho! ¡Lo mío era amor, no lujuria!

–Hey, hey, tranquilo –corrió a acercársele, con cuidado de no tocarlo–. Ya pasó, estás bien –aunque tenía claro que no era el mejor momento para pensarlo, sintió un pinchazo de orgullo cuando el ángel caído respiró profundamente una y otra vez hasta calmarse.

–Fue amor… solo amor –susurró, negando con la cabeza. Arthur de nuevo resistió la tentación, en este caso, de sujetar su mano–. Luego de eso me condenaron y perdí mi reputación, mi lugar en el cielo, mis hermosas alas por unas feas y marchitas; me quitaron todo, hasta mis recuerdos, y creo que los de él también –el ángel frunció el ceño, confuso.

–¿Tus recuerdos? ¿Entonces cómo sabes todo esto? –el otro lo miró de reojo, sonriendo de medio lado.

–No sé si fue por miedo a que me encontraran o por qué, pero aparentemente escribí un diario. Es mi pertenencia más preciada y siempre lo será: es mi única verdad.

–Pero no creo que tenga todo lo que pasó –comentó, buscando en su mente algún comentario sarcástico o alguna broma que pudiera hacer reír al otro. No tuvo suerte.

–No, claro que no. Creo que dejaron algunos recuerdos intactos para torturarme, como cuando me atraparon y me condenaron. No recuerdo cómo lucía el hombre de quien me enamoré, pero en mi diario hablé mucho de su personalidad, sus pasatiempos, su trabajo, su nombre…

Antes de que el ángel caído pudiera terminar su historia, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y una gran cantidad de tanto ángeles como demonios entró en la habitación. Nuevamente escuchó una gran cantidad de gritos, pero ahora eran en su dirección. Matthew lo estaba llamando, Yao estaba gritando que lo alejaran de "Francis" (el nombre del otro, aparentemente) y a Erzsébet solo le tomó un par de segundos tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta la salida.

En el trayecto, observó cómo las reacciones en el rostro de Francis cambiaron radicalmente desde la tristeza, a la confusión, luego el entendimiento y finalmente, la sorpresa. Así, mientras era sujetado firmemente por el ángel más fuerte de todos, se prometió a sí mismo que pronto se volvería a encontrar con el demonio, pues para ese punto había descubierto que necesitaba muchas más respuestas de las que creía.

El cielo definitivamente era un lugar muy misterioso.


End file.
